<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Mind, Out of Sight by posebean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321364">Out of Mind, Out of Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/posebean/pseuds/posebean'>posebean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/posebean/pseuds/posebean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a dramatization of one of the neutral endings of OMORI if you sleep at Basil's once woken up lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey &amp; Basil &amp; Hero &amp; Kel &amp; Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Mind, Out of Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry i dont write i draw but i had to get this down it was floating in my head for a day hope u like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny takes a deep breath. He is shaking. He turns the knob slowly, stepping once more into Basil’s house. Kel pushes past him, Aubrey in tow as they head straight to the hallway. Hero places a hand on Sunny’s shoulder and gently nudges him in. Polly busies herself with preparing a meal. “ <em> He came back a while ago from the hospital, and hasn’t been out since. Please, maybe you might be able to do something </em>,” her words echo in Sunny’s mind. </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………...</p><p>Sunny sits up in fear. He finds himself in momentary confusion until he remembers, <em> Oh right, Basil’s house. </em> He turns around, sees Aubrey peacefully on her side, Kel muttering some nonsense under his breath, Hero off in dream land with a perfect smile on his face. He really is going to miss all of them. As he turns back, he feels chills down his spine, a gust of foreboding air. He looks toward the hallway. Very faintly, he can hear it. A soft muttering. Anxious words of distraught, disbelief, helplessness. </p><p>The events from the dream suddenly come rushing back to Sunny. He feels his heart pounding, his skin clamming up. He shakes his head, turning back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Sunny… I’m sorry. Will you forgive me? </em>
</p><p>Sunny wakes up again to find his companions gone, their quilts left abandoned. He hears soft sobbing. He looks down. He’s shaking again. Slowly, he makes it through the dim light to the hallway. A shock of pink on the ground, “Basil…” Kel sits against the wall, pounding his fist, “Why does this keep happening to us?” Polly is on the ground, staring blankly off into the distance. Hero looks at Sunny with sorrow. “You were supposed to leave with happy memories… I’m sorry.” He looks toward the slightly open door. </p><p>Sunny is shaking.</p><p>He looks in.</p><p>He sees Basil, in the moonlight, flowers in his hair, enveloped in SOMETHING, the splatter of bl-</p><p>There is nothing there. </p><p>Sunny backs away from the door- what door? There is nothing there. He feels his legs ache, but he’s running, running out of the house… house? There is nothing there. He runs in the darkness, lit only by the flickering streetlights and the night sky. </p><p>It takes him a few minutes to open his door, the key clattering to the floor countless times as his trembling hands try to insert it. As he slams the door, he remembers, remembers a broken promise.</p><p>
  <em>Promise me, that no matter what happens, we’ll be there for each other. </em>
</p><p>Sunny finds himself in the kitchen. An unfinished plate of breakfast sits on the counter, a steak knife sits by it, illuminated by the gentle light of the moon. He takes it.</p><p>
  <em>Everything will be okay. </em>
</p><p>He’s so tired. Something nearly trips him at the bottom. An unmoving figure. It seems to grab at him.</p><p>
  <em> SUNNY… I LOVE YOU </em>
</p><p>He makes his way slowly up the stairs. He feels it creeping after him. Even after he quietly shuts the door of his room, it’s still there. It watches as he climbs into bed. He’s so tired. So so so so so sO SO SO SO SO SO S̸͇̺͋Ȯ̶͍̙͌ ̷̦̈͑S̶̍͜O̷̱̍̕ ̴̫̽Ṣ̸͓̕͠Ó̶͖ ̸̧͕̂̊S̸̠̎͝Ó̶͍ ̶̤̎S̵̤͊O̷̙͠ ̷̳͐ͅS̶̳̫͗O̴̡̍͂ ̵̥͝S̸̛̻̫̃Ŏ̴̠ ̴̞̓͝S̸̠͐̀Ṑ̶͙̼S̶̡̺͙̥̙̭͙̯̭̖̙͕͐̓̈́̂͗͜Ȯ̷͖͉͍͓͐̇̆̄͋̽̑̌͊  tired. He takes one more glance at it, and sees something else there. The shadowy branches of a tree surround him, caressing him to drowsiness. </p><p>Sunny grips his steak knife.</p><p>He’s so tired.</p><p>He plunges once more into his sleep.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Light hits Sunny’s eyes as he opens them. He finds himself in a field of flowers… sunflowers. He looks up as a shadow is cast over him, and sees a blonde boy with flowers in his hair smiling at him, the shadows underneath his eyes gone. </p><p>Sunny takes Basil’s hand and they walk, through the sunflowers and to a hill with a tree, Mari smiling and waving under with a picnic set up. </p><p>
  <em>Everything is okay. </em>
</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………</p><p>In a cold room the sound of the ringing of a phone call never to be picked up harmonizes with the distant cries of a siren .</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>psst go follow me on instagram @chikn_fingers i post stuff and have lots of omori brainrot<br/>im also on twitter @posebean but i only mostly post pikachu but sometimes i post there too &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>